


July 12th - 5+1

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [12]
Category: DEArtFest - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human, Detroit:Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adanorth, F/F, I'm doing this to break Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Never written a 5+1 before and really wasn't very comfortable with it but I did the best I could, hope you like it!
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	July 12th - 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a 5+1 before and really wasn't very comfortable with it but I did the best I could, hope you like it!

“Gonna be honest here babe. Never thought you would’ve ever got it right.” North smiled as she swiped through the pictures that had been loaded onto the tablet.  
“This is embarrassing. Do we really have to keep all of these?” Ada said, slowly perching on the edge of the couch. North tackled her waist and dragged her back into a messy hug which resulted in them dissolving into giggles.

 **ONE**  
The first time Ada had attempted to ask North out wasn’t bad; they just didn’t know each other. North was out on a stroll in a park not too far from New Jericho taking in the sights. The few large oak trees that grew were old and wisened. They looked down upon her as she weaved through the various paths. Ada was there too, but she was there with Nines. It was his day off and Ada needed some help with a few things so they decided to meet here. And there she saw her. Ada didn’t know whether it was the messy hair that reminded her of caramel or the cheeky smirk that seemed to be forever plastered across her face. But Ada loved her. She had never truly felt love before, having only been deviated recently. This must be it. Before Nines could stop her she was striding toward the woman. She arrived beside her where North was admiring a small patch of flowers.  
“Hello, my name is Ada. Would you like to be romantic partners.” Nines had never moved so fast, even when looking after a drunk and stupid Gavin.  
“I am so sorry about her. We were just….”  
“Oh no, it’s no problem at all. Quite cute actually”  
“You’re North, if I'm not mistaken.” Nine’s commented. He now had a moment to analyse the person in front of him and yes he was correct.  
“Yeah that’s me. Lemme guess, you look like an RK900, one of the ones Markus woke up perhaps?”  
“That would be me. My name is Nines, this is my friend Ada.”  
“Well… Nines, Ada, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 **TWO**  
This one was awkward. Very very awkward. Android crime was still a huge problem in Detroit and North had lost many friends to it. Today was another loss. Gavin and Nines were set to the case and very quickly found the link to North. This AV200 unit, registered under the name Lara, had been very close with North. In fact, she was the only living link this fatality had. And there she was, thirium and chunks of metal on the ground. It took a few hours to chase up North but she finally arrived, bringing Ada along with her. They had been out and about together a fair bit since becoming friends.

North was speechless when she saw what was left of the body. She had seen this before but it didn’t make it any easier. Nines put a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaning quietly and saying, “Why don’t you take a minute…” Gavin and Nines moved away from the scene, along with the number of police officers present, leaving just Ada and North in this small back alley with the remains of a living being.  
“Are you ok North?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” she managed to choke up.  
“Ok. Good. Um… North, do you wanna go on a date sometime?”  
“Ada. What the actual fuck. You’re disgusting.” North screamed before storming away from the body.

 **THREE**  
Number three was again pretty awful. North stormed into Ada’s tiny apartment. She had received the message about 5 minutes ago that North would be arriving at her door in a bad mood so was semi prepared. Apparently, Markus had done some kind of stupid thing and North was pissed.  
“He is such a fucking idiot.” she exclaimed as she threw herself onto the small couch in Ada’s living space  
“What did he even do?”  
“It’s such a long fucking story.” North dropped her head into her hands and tried to calm down but seemed to be failing miserably. If her LED was still attached, it would be glowing a very violent red.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps dinner might take your mind off of things.”  
“Ada we don’t need to eat… Wait you’re trying to ask me on another fucking date aren’t you.” North had worked it out at this point.  
“Maybe…”  
“Ada, I like spending time with you. Maybe one day this can be a thing but right now I just need support from a fucking friend.”  
“Ok.. you’re right… Sorry North.”

 **FOUR**  
This happened the same night. Of course Ada didn’t learn her lesson. The two of them stepped quietly into the elevator where two others were also leaving the building for the night. They stood quietly together but Ada couldn’t bear the silence.  
“So…. about that date.”

 **FIVE**  
The 5th time wasn’t awkward as much as it was just strange. North and Ada entered the bathroom. They were both dressed in finery, having been invited to a fancy party by Nines, hosted by one of the higher ups in the DPD. North pulled her hair, which was out of her braid for once, to one side and fiddled with the large hoops in her ears. Ada watched her longingly.  
“Look, I know I’ve tried this again and again and again but please will you just go on one date with me North?”  
“Ada. I’m gonna be 100% honest with you. I want to date you. I really really do. I’ve been playing hard to get for the past month. And I’m not going to give in that easily. If you wanna date me, you gotta put the effort in.”  
Put the effort in

**SIX**  
Ambers, golds, and dark crimson reds flooded the sky as North and Ada wandered through the park where they first met. It looked just the same; the old trees continued to watch over the two of them and encourage the love they knew was inevitable. They moved quietly until they reached the old tree where North had been standing that first time. Ada stopped her.  
“Ok… I’m gonna try this one more time.”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Yes Ada. I will go on a date with you.” North smirked.  
“You knew?”  
“Ada in the past month you’ve asked me out 5 times you really think I didn’t see this coming?”  
“Perhaps that was a mistake on my part.”  
“Yeah. Perhaps.” The two of them laughed as North pulled her in for a hug. The first of many in this blossoming relationship.


End file.
